


【豆浆熏鱼】双A与双O是没有前途的

by Yoon_233



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon_233/pseuds/Yoon_233
Summary: 主豆浆，长久未分化真A宋旻浩X装A超男前姜昇润副熏鱼，暖心酷A李昇勋X发情不稳定O金秦禹随便写写，没错我要写狗血O装A梗，不适的可以点叉不看，肯定会ooc啦开头没有熏鱼的份量就先不打tag了
Relationships: Lee Seungho/Kim Jinwoo, Song Minho/Kang Seungyoon, minyoon, 熏鱼 - Relationship, 豆浆 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主豆浆，长久未分化真A宋旻浩X装A超男前姜昇润  
> 副熏鱼，暖心酷A李昇勋X发情不稳定O金秦禹  
> 随便写写，没错我要写狗血O装A梗，不适的可以点叉不看，肯定会ooc啦  
> 开头没有熏鱼的份量就先不打tag了

姜昇润现在想起来两人初遇还是挺扯的。

翻开最新一期时尚杂志，封面上那张十分有侵略性的帅脸盯着镜头，姜昇润捂住胸口，好似那尖锐的眼神化作绵针扎进心脏，心痒却又难受。

宋旻浩，时下最火爆乐队的主唱，除了音乐人的身份以外，还有与这般强烈风格完全不搭的安静艺术家的一面，他很会画画，而且画的算是相当不错。

姜昇润被抓住的时候手里拽着装满最新版抑制剂的包包，火急火燎地往家里赶，二十分钟前与他同住的竹马哥哥金秦禹突然发情，软了声音在电话这头告知了这一消息，他想起两人平常惯用的最后一支抑制剂就在前天全扎进了自己的身体里。

“阿西，放开我！”

情急之下良好修养的姜昇润爆了粗口，一边用力甩开拽着他袖子的手，一边寻找着机会企图从围上来的人中冲出重围，毕竟就算自己打了抑制剂熬过了发情期，人群中混杂着的Alpha气息还是熏的自己头昏脑胀。

“能耽误你几分钟吗？”

“我有急事，很抱歉。”

没看清来人长什么样，姜昇润估摸着家里的哥哥快要热死，用力一甩挣脱了紧扣住他的手，推开了人，头也不回地往外跑。

“……”被甩掉的人愣愣地看了下自己发红的手指，他笑了笑对着眼前的摄像机说，“不好意思本次拍摄就到这里吧。”

今天真是诸事不顺，宋旻浩倒也没强求，其实这次的街头综艺他不是很想来，经纪人哥却很耐心地劝他，既然要进一步精进画技，以后有的地方要花钱，这节目只要你按照剧本向路人提问，拍个半天就有大把钞票进账，何乐而不为？

宋旻浩想了想也是，收拾好自己后来到街头与制作组碰头，作家姐姐将提问卡递给他，他翻了翻全是些老掉牙的问题，好在除了向路人提问也没别的需要做，已经是很轻松的活儿了，只要站着就会有人过来。

经过十来个路人，今日的拍摄份量提前完成，宋旻浩与制作组都打算收工，正要关摄影机的时候，迎面撞上门来的人使众人眼前一亮，一米八几的大高个儿，长着一张可爱的娃娃脸，皮肤极白在这寒冷的冬夜里异常耀眼。

路过宋旻浩面前时他闻到了来自这个陌生人身上的一点柑橘香，他的脑海里窜出各种以柑橘香作为前调后调的香水品牌，一一对比后仍觉得不如这个人身上的味道，能让自己浮躁的心安静下来。

宋旻浩都没来得及问到他的名字就被他甩开了手，开口是低沉的嗓音，话不怎么好听放到节目里还会被哔掉，当他抬头时，躲在卷毛刘海后那双漆黑的眼睛一下望进了宋旻浩心里，像是吃饭突然咬到了舌头，宋旻浩一下子噎住，只留下了他匆忙离开的身影。

“秦禹哥？我回来了，还能撑住吗？”

刚到家门口就闻到浓郁的栀子香，姜昇润一时没适应差点被香吐出来，哆嗦着手开了门，门口躺着的是快要把自己剥干净的哥哥，面色潮红，额头的发与身上的衬衫早就湿透。

“抑制剂，快，快……呜我真是忍不住了。”

“忍不住先自己发泄一下啊，老这么忍着。”

姜昇润熟练地剥掉抑制剂的包装，将躺在地板上的人捞起来，“秦禹哥你忍忍啊，我下手没轻没重，可能会弄疼你。”

“没事，你就……嘶——昇润啊，你可真……”

抑制剂起效迅速，金秦禹觉得心头那把怎么都灭不下去的火现在终于弱了些，身上的情热缓缓退去，刚才还一团浆糊的脑袋清醒了许多。

“抱歉抱歉，我抱哥去浴室吧，还是再等等恢复一下体力？”

“先抱我去吧，浴缸里放些热水，我想躺一会儿。”金秦禹习惯地挽上姜昇润的脖子，头靠在他的胸口，一股陌生的味道钻进他的鼻子，“昇润，你在外面碰到Alpha了吗？”

“嗯？不知道啦，刚才回来的路上好像有什么拍摄吧围了一堆人，我好不容易冲出来的。”

姜昇润轻轻放他进浴缸，拿了淋浴头在一旁放水，金秦禹这会儿才缓过神来，双手抱膝看他，由衷感谢道：“每回都麻烦你了，昇润。”

“哥你怎么了，为什么这么说？”

“我只是觉得自己很麻烦，已经是个年长的Omega了还没找到命定的Alpha或者Beta。”

“不着急嘛，慢慢找，新抑制剂效果不错，真的怕发情期越来越短的话不如去医院做下检查？现在也有新的技术，埋在腺体附近的缓释抑制剂，要不要试试？”

姜昇润转过头来对着他笑，“哥你就做你自己想做的事。”

金秦禹知道这个弟弟是怕自己乱想，他跟着凑近用沾了水的手摸上他的脸，对面的小孩儿笑得眉眼弯弯，“知道啦，有你在身边，我很放心。”

与节目组告别以后，宋旻浩歪歪斜斜地被经纪人塞进保姆车里，惯例的聚餐，年纪最小的他是注定要喝酒的，一杯杯敬过去，喝到后面大家都醉意朦胧开始胡说八道起来，唯独宋旻浩睁着眼睛出神。

“旻浩呀，在想什么？”

组里跟他关系很好的姐姐今天坐在他对面，喊了他几声也不见反应，失掉了平常那副虚势模样，现在也不过是一个二十来岁憨憨小伙子。

“努娜……”

宋旻浩其实也醉了，但他的酒品很好，要么安静睡觉，要么安静发呆想自己的事。

“对了你是不是还没分化啊。”

“啊……嗯。”提到这个宋旻浩眉头皱起来，“去医院检查过了，医生说只是会晚一点，身体没有问题。”

“其实分化晚一点也好，还没遇到喜欢的人之前是会这样啦。”

“嘿嘿嘿祝你分化成巨帅的Alpha！”

“怒娜你醉了……”

姐姐讲完那句哐当一声头砸在桌上，将周围人吓一跳，宋旻浩也惊了一下，跟着去查看是否伤到，女孩子却抱着酒瓶睡的香甜。

“什么嘛……”

在车子里宋旻浩觉得头很晕，走了没多久他就想吐，连忙向经纪人招手，示意他赶紧停车。

“呕——”

真的很奇怪……

宋旻浩吐完捂着空荡荡的肚子站在街灯下发愣，经纪人见他这副样子便替他买来热的大麦茶，热烘烘的罐子带着暖意一下子烫到他的心底，这会儿没别的难受了，浑身舒爽，刚才的醉意也消失不见。

“走吧，回家，我不难受了。”

车子重新启动，宋旻浩闭着眼睛缩进座椅里躺着，冷不丁鼻间窜出来那股子柑橘香，若隐若现，挠的他心痒痒。

“今天怎么这么晚才回来？”

开了门，客厅的灯还亮着，队友兼室友的李昇勋正端着一杯水，看样子是睡着时被渴醒了。

“哥你还没睡啊。”

“你不回来，我睡不踏实。”

李昇勋忙过去扶他，敏感的鼻子闻到来自别人身上各种味道，冲的很，“哇旻浩，你今天去了哪里，信息素这么混乱，还有酒味，我要窒息了。”

“嗯……街头采访？然后就是节目组聚餐，都是哥认识的人。”

“先不说这个，你身上好烫，去洗个澡吧。”

宋旻浩乖顺地任由室友拖进浴室，今天喝酒也醉的很快，一切都很奇怪，那股柑橘香，那只红通通的手，以及那双像是掉进了星星般亮晶晶的眼睛。

“水放好了，你自己洗吧，别泡太久哦头会更晕的。”

说完这些李昇勋自觉退出浴室，他刚才碰了下宋旻浩的身体，热的不太正常，客厅里的味道重了些，开了窗透透气，寒冷的风灌进来将他吹的清醒了，连忙又拉上窗户，想着浴室里的弟弟是不是感冒发热了，去了房里把退热贴拿出来又倒了水一起放在了桌子上。

“终于可以睡个好觉了……”

李昇勋打了个哈欠，路过浴室门口一股浓重的白兰地酒味冲了出来，本就闻不了酒味对酒过敏的李昇勋，一连打了几个喷嚏，身上也跟着起了反应，大片大片的红疹迅速爬上他的脖子。

“这个臭小子今天是喝了多少啊，光闻到他身上的酒味我就过敏了……”

不放心他一个人在浴室，李昇勋又走了回来冲浴室里喊道，“旻浩啊桌上的退热贴记得用，你有点发热啊。”

“知道啦——”

宋旻浩抹了一把额头上热出来的汗，身上软绵绵的，有气无力，脑子里却满是那股柑橘味，先前晕车把胃吐了个干净，肚子也跟着叫唤起来。

快速冲完澡，套上干净睡衣，从浴室走出来却觉得不真实，脚步虚浮像踩在棉花上，眼前愈渐模糊，热，除了热还是热，不是盛夏里在阳光下晒着，像是猪肉被放在火上烤，两面金黄还飘着香气。

嘴巴也干的很，这会儿又像是被海浪甩到沙滩搁浅的鱼，找不到自己的那汪水，就要干死在沙滩上。

“唔——怎么还这么重的味道……”

李昇勋捏着鼻子出了房门，一出来比在房间里的味道还重，他这才反应过来，欣喜地冲着站在冰箱那儿的人喊：“旻浩！你是不是……要分化啦？！”

“嗯？”

宋旻浩刚在冰箱里找到了类似味道的水果，贪婪地吮吸着汁水，可他仍然觉得不够，这个味道不够正宗，不是……不是那个人身上的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前期真的很清水，直到后面标记才会……

“分……化？”

宋旻浩愣住了，他只觉得热的很，额上的汗不断滴落，“昇勋哥，我……”

话未讲完，他摇摇晃晃着倒下来，李昇勋三两步跨过去抓住人，一边稳住身体一边掏出手机给经纪人打电话：“哥这么晚了不好意思，麻烦你送我们去医院。”

夜晚的医院清冷安静，李昇勋背着宋旻浩直接进了急诊室，一抬头发现里面同样有个背着朋友来的男生，两人对视后都没忍住笑了出来。

“现在也不是能笑出来的气氛啦……但是……”李昇勋止不住笑，男生背上的男孩子转过头来哀怨地瞪了他一眼，随后转过头去哼哼唧唧，“他怎么了？”

“有点对新出的抑制剂过敏，身上起了很多疹子。”

李昇勋一下就严肃起来，连带着人都离他俩远了些，“这孩子还在发情期？”

“嗯，不过没关系，抑制剂还算有效。”

“金秦禹先生在吗？”

“在的。”男生转头对他点点头，“我们就先进去了。”

“嗯…柑橘…想吃…”

隐约听到宋旻浩的喃喃自语，李昇勋惊讶，他跟着嗅了嗅，哪儿来的柑橘香，只有淡的不行的栀子香，还挺好闻的。

金秦禹觉得今天就没有好事，好不容易面试通过的工作第一天就请假，回家途中突然发情还差点被扑，到家翻抑制剂才记起来家里备用的已经用完，终于挨到昇润带回新的抑制剂回家这会儿偏偏又对它过敏了。

“秦禹哥你醒醒，你过敏了啊！”

被姜昇润推醒的时候，金秦禹的脖子上全是红疹，他咳嗽几声，声音嘶哑，弟弟顿时慌了起来，“还行吗？我送你去医院！”

“刚才那个人跟你说了什么……”

回想完今天一天的经历，金秦禹趴在他背上叹气，“我好累啊昇润……”

“输完这瓶我们就可以回家了，还好过敏没有继续发展，医生说我们来的很及时。”

姜昇润替他拢了下衣服，“没说什么，一听说你在发情期，对方估计不是omega还特意离远了。”

“嗯……”金秦禹挠挠头，他刚才看了一眼觉得那个人很眼熟，说不上来的感觉，“昇润啊你认识那个人吗，我总觉得在哪里见过他。”

“是W的rapper李昇勋啊。”姜昇润不可思议地看他，“不是你去应聘助理的那个公司吗？哥你不认识他？”

“是，是吗？”金秦禹笑笑，“通过是通过了，但也没说我去做助理的艺人会是W他们嘛。”

“这哥素颜还挺少年的，要不是知道他的年龄我以为就跟我差不多大。”

“是哦，不管啦，还好没让我立即上岗，刚好度过这次发情期。”

李昇勋看了眼手机，凌晨三点半，病床上的宋旻浩渐渐平静，医生颇有经验，看了他的检验单扔了一句分化期营养不够，建议增加营养。

“这孩子后面还有的折腾，这个年纪才分化的是要多吃点苦。”

他想起来最近宋旻浩在做什么减肥训练，眼看着人都要瘦成纸片，上手捏了一把还算有肉的脸颊，“你小子瞎减肥什么，以后跟哥一起健身吧。”

“昇勋哥……”

“在呢在呢。”

宋旻浩睁开眼，盯着病房里的天花板，好一会儿才出声，“哥我想吃橘子。”

“……”李昇勋无语，默默给去外面买早餐的经纪人发了条消息。

“怎么突然想吃橘子？”

“我闻到了。”

“嗯？”

“来自他身上的味道。”

李昇勋明白过来，“这么草率可不好吧，你就这么肯定？”

“我不知道。”他缩进被子里，声音闷闷的，“我甚至不知道他的名字。”

“……你可真行。”李昇勋叹气，“一见钟情很难的，旻浩啊。”

“我知道。”病床上的人转过头来，笑眯眯地看着他，“可是不抓住他的话，我会后悔一辈子。”

“小心撞的鼻青脸肿。”

宋旻浩放空了自己，回忆着晚上的初见，对方匆匆忙忙离开，他会有什么急事又是为了谁这样着急，以至于来不及介绍彼此就消失在人海。

我们还能……再见面吗？

“成了omega吗？昇润，就算以后会被支配，会被轻视，都要保持自我，明白吗？”

女子握着他的手，轻轻贴近他的脸，在他耳边轻声细语，姜昇润愣愣地看着她，不自觉去摸眼前人，在即将碰到的刹那，突然有液体不断滴落在自己脸上，下意识擦去一看，满手是血。

“！”

姜昇润一下子坐起来，胸口跳动的厉害，连带着身体轻颤，想到手上的血又一阵干呕。

“做噩梦了？”

眼前是穿戴整齐的金秦禹，姜昇润看了一眼床头柜上的电子日历，又是新的一天到来，心下烦躁，狠狠地抓了一把头发，对面的人被他吓了一下，“又梦到阿姨了吗？”

“嗯。老是对我说同样的话，走了这么多年还是不放心我，既然这样为什么不跟我一起活下来。”姜昇润笑着笑着就哭出来，“你看我们现在不是活的很好吗？”

“昇润……”金秦禹为难地看着他，姜昇润心里藏着很多事，有时候会跟他讲，有时候他就只能这样看着。

姜昇润抹去泪水，重新挂上笑容，“哥今天要去报到了吗？”

“嗯，你觉得我穿这身过去怎么样？”

“很好看也很得体。”

有了姜昇润的肯定金秦禹稍微不那么紧张了，今天是要去新公司正式上班的第一天，手机昨晚就收到公司发来的报到通知，前两天还跟弟弟随口说不一定会被安排到W，现在看着通知上写着的组合名，直呼天意弄人。

李昇勋一早就起来收拾了下宿舍，昨晚经纪人送他俩回来的时候特意叫住他，他才想起来前一阵子因为跑行程太忙，经纪人哥一个人顾不过来，于是就向公司申请再调过来一个助理，这两天因为旻浩分化的事都给忘了。

“明天他会直接过来宿舍，上午你有电台通告，他跟着你去，我忙完中午回来接旻浩，下午你俩在电视台汇合。”

宋旻浩点点头表示知道了，转头就熬了半宿来画画，李昇勋看了一眼对面紧闭着的房门，这个弟弟怕是爬不起来认识一下新人，还是自己来接待吧。

到了约定的时间，金秦禹站在楼下深呼吸一口气，不断给自己打完气后，刷了楼下门禁卡硬着头皮进了公司宿舍大楼，不一会儿他的手机里跳出来一条来自姜昇润的消息：“听说W两位成员都很好相处，哥不要怕，第一天上班fighting！”

“好像快来了，咦昨天说了他叫什么名字来着。”李昇勋摸摸脑袋，想了一圈也没想到，老老实实给经纪人发了消息询问，对方随后就将人名发过来，还贴心地补充了一句，“他比你大一岁哦是哥哥。”

“哦……是叫……金秦禹？”莫名熟悉啊。他盯着手机屏幕思考着。

“叩叩——”

敲门声适时响起，将李昇勋吓了一跳，“哪位？”

“您好，我是新来的助理，叫金秦禹。”

“啊——是他！”李昇勋终于找回了记忆，在医院里遇到的那个被朋友背着的男孩子，还瞪了自己一眼。

“来了来了，麻烦稍等一下。”

门被打开，李昇勋莫名有些紧张，门口站着的人比他矮了半个头，长着一张任谁看了都会说是做明星的脸，因为实在是好看过了头。

“您好，初次见面，我叫金秦禹，是今天将跟随您的助理。”

“啊，客气了，我叫李昇勋，从哥那边知道了你比我大一岁，我们就随意一点，叫我昇勋就好。”

李昇勋赶忙躲开让出一条路，“秦禹哥请进来吧，我换个衣服再走。”

“好，好的，打扰了。”

金秦禹第一次进来这里，带着点好奇与不安，眨巴着一双大眼将这个房屋打量了一遍，李昇勋换好衣服出来顺带拿了一瓶水递给他：“其实还有一个队员也是弟弟，叫宋旻浩，他还在睡觉，等下午你就能见到他了。”

“啊谢谢。”

接过水时李昇勋不小心碰到对方的手指，金秦禹很快就缩回了手，“抱歉我还不是很熟悉这方面的事，不过我会尽快跟上的，昇勋有什么事的话尽管叫我。”

嗯，还是挺要强一个人。

李昇勋笑了笑，伸出手来握住他的，“以后就麻烦秦禹哥了。”

外面阳光灿烂，姜昇润心情却不是很好，眼看着杂志社给出的deadline越来越近，他还没将照片整理好，有一部分甚至不太满意还要重拍。

“灵感这东西可真是……”

他边走边看相机里刚才拍下的照片，觉得还是一团糟，一圈浏览过去删了七七八八，一看表都十点多了，摸着从起床就没有吃过早餐的肚子，这会儿也跟着叫唤提醒他该吃点东西了。

继续往前走出现了一家咖啡店，姜昇润习惯喝香草拿铁，他停下来看了一眼店外面摆放好的今日推荐招牌，没有香草拿铁，略显失望，抬脚就要往下家走。

“不进来喝杯咖啡吗，这家冰美式很有名的哦。”

姜昇润定住身体，转头对来人抱歉地笑笑，“我喝不惯那个，有点苦。”

“啊……”

宋旻浩没想到这么快就遇到这个人，手里抱着昨晚画好的画局促不安，这家咖啡店是他一年前就开了的，本不为赚钱就是自己有兴趣开了玩，偶尔没行程的时候会过来看两眼，顺便放上自己的画供粉丝们拍照用。

姜昇润好似对自己没有印象，宋旻浩不禁有些泄气，转念又想那样子的初见有印象才怪吧，连忙收拾好杂念，重新问他：“我可以让店员给你加点糖，要尝一尝吗？”

“甜的冰美式也很奇怪吧。”姜昇润倒是毫无戒心地笑开，“啊我是不是太失礼了，在店主面前没喝过就随意评价。”

“所以要尝一尝吗？”

对方冲他眨眨眼，姜昇润见他这样也不好再继续推辞，上前两步替他推开咖啡店的大门，“那就期待一下吧。”

里面的装修很别致，是姜昇润喜欢的风格，因此在征得店主宋旻浩的同意后，他拍了很多照片，在里面随意逛了逛，很快，墙上挂着的画引起了他的注意。

这些画有的是描绘心情，有的是记录梦，他饶有兴趣的一幅一幅看过去，只有最后一张还遮着布，姜昇润犹豫了一下，向身旁从进来店里开始就一直跟着的人提问，“请问这些画的作者是？”

宋旻浩淡淡接道：“是我。”

“哇——宋旻浩xi真的很厉害呀。”姜昇润停了一下，指向最后一张被遮住的画，“为什么那张要遮住呢，没画完吗？”

宋旻浩忽然腼腆起来：“是要送给喜欢的人的。”

姜昇润了然，“有点可惜不能看到，希望以后你的恋人能po出完整图。”

“额……我还没有……这幅画是暂寄在这里的。”宋旻浩急忙解释，“现在也是随灵感画的，其实没什么意义。”

“哦。”

为什么这么冷淡呀T T

宋旻浩悄悄看向专注自己画作的人，姜昇润也给这些画拍了照片，手里的冰美式只喝了一口，并且马上就皱了眉头，不太喜欢的样子。

我果然是个傻瓜吧，为什么要提议在他的冰美式里加糖啊，味道会很奇怪吧T T

像是注意到自己的视线，他转过头来笑，举起手里的咖啡猛吸一口，“谢谢你替我加了糖。”

“嗯……”

那天，宋旻浩听到了自己心脏跳动的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主豆浆，一丢丢的熏鱼

“今天工作怎么样？”

下班回来姜昇润已经将晚餐端上桌，金秦禹进门就闻到饭香肚子引的咕噜叫，洗了手坐下，弟弟贴心地开了两罐啤酒，“家里烧酒没了，今天就先用啤酒凑合吧。”

啤酒入口，红晕爬上了脸，金秦禹抱着易拉罐发呆，“没什么……明星生活好忙碌啊。”

“现在他们正是火的时候吧，行程会很多。”

“跟着跑了几个地方，我人都有点懵。”

“哥要是当时听了星探的话，现在也是其中一个哦。”

金秦禹以前就被几家公司星探挖过，不过他只想做一个普通人过好自己的生活，况且什么都不会离赚到钱还不知道要等多久，他那会儿真的缺钱，什么工作都找过，也是在不停换工作的过程中碰到了当时独自生活的姜昇润，二人相依为命一起住了好几年。

“你今天怎么样？”

“没什么，拍了几张照片又删了几张。”姜昇润边吃菜边回，“说起来我今天见到宋旻浩了。”

“咦？”

“他上午好像是没行程，我瞎跑路过他开的那家咖啡店，人还挺好的请我喝咖啡，虽然是冰美式……”

“哦…昇勋还以为他上午在睡觉呢，我们下午才算正式见面。”

姜昇润捕捉到重点讯息，耳朵动了动，“昇勋？”

“李昇勋啦，他让我这么叫的。”金秦禹喝完最后一口啤酒，打了个饱嗝，满足地摸摸肚子，“哎一古我们昇润手艺越来越好了，今天晚餐吃的很好哦！”

“嗯，哥你早点休息，今晚我晚点回来。”姜昇润把东西收拾好放入水池，“碗筷你放着吧，我回来洗。”

“那边又有演出了吗？”金秦禹探头看过来，“真好啊，还想去看呢，最近还是不太稳定，那边人多我怕我又控制不住发情。”

“嗯嗯，等你这段时间过了吧。”

姜昇润本来不太想去，酒吧老板硬是打了几个电话过来，说是驻场乐队吉他手请病假，只能临时喊他过去，看在钱的份上，他应了下来。

临走之前又给自己补了一支抑制剂，姜昇润想起上次跟乐队一起表演时，现场人群太过兴奋，几个alpha根本不控制信息素，他一个omega差点下不了台，为此发情期还提前到来，吃了不少苦头。

“嗨昇润~”

进了酒吧准备室，迎头碰上乐队主唱李承俊，姜昇润冲他点头微笑，“嗨~李哥。”

“今晚就一小时热场，后面有重磅嘉宾，很难请的。”

“哎——原来是这样，难怪老板死活要拖我过来。”

姜昇润褪掉身上的外套换上演出服，两人站的很近，李承俊嗅了嗅，“昇润你是要到发情期了吗，这里有很甜的味道。”

“你可别吓我，我来的时候还补了抑制剂。”

多亏李承俊是个Beta，对这些不是很敏感，可他都能闻到这股味道，弄的姜昇润也不自觉在自己身上闻来闻去，“不是我的味道吧？哥你闻闻。”

对方凑近了他的身体仔细闻了一下，什么味道都没，只有衣服上洗衣液的味道，“不是你的味道，那可能是别人的吧。”

“后台准备一下，十分钟后热场表演。”

服务生进来告知时间，姜昇润赶忙将口罩戴上，拎起旁边的电吉他挎在腰间，“哥我先去调试吉他，一会儿见。”

“嗯，拜~”

晚上的酒吧人员混杂，小小的舞台下已经围了一圈人，姜昇润避开人群上台，背景音乐逐渐小声，不一会儿李承俊上来，握着话筒说开场白。

姜昇润这个时候一向是安静站在后面的，与其他队员打了招呼以后低着头等待开场，舞池里的男男女女也停下看向这边，有人不断抛过来视线，交头接耳着。

“那个孩子皮肤可真好。”

“年龄好像不是很大，来这里表演可以么？”

“小卷毛也太可爱了，可惜戴了口罩，看不到脸。”

李昇勋戴着帽子躲在一边，旁边站着饶有兴趣看着舞台的宋旻浩，他握着一杯果汁脸红红的，“我总觉得与这里格格不入，谁在酒吧喝果汁？”

“也是为了哥好嘛，你不是酒精过敏？”

跑了一天行程很累，但宋旻浩今天心情很好，夜猫子本性暴露，拉着哥哥来到朋友开的酒吧玩耍，李昇勋怕他出什么乱子跟着一起来了，毕竟这会儿是分化关键期，万一变成omega这酒吧里的人能生吞了他。

“我跟他说好了，只唱两首歌就走，知道你们担心。”

“你今天心情好的过分，有什么好事发生了吗？”

李昇勋低头凑过去问他，宋旻浩傻傻笑了一下，摩挲着杯壁，“我今天见到他了，还知道了他的名字。”

“哇哦，进展挺顺利。”

“他说他叫姜昇润。”宋旻浩的眼睛在昏暗的酒吧里显得过于明亮了，“我们实在是有缘。”

“你啊……”

“下面由我们的吉他手为大家送上一首《wild and young》，lets scream for Kang Seung Yoon——”

“耶！！！”

混合着人群的欢呼声，宋旻浩不敢相信，转头看了一眼身旁的李昇勋，对方也同样懵逼，“他就是Kang Seung Yoon？”

上午才刚听过的声音在耳边响起，宋旻浩一眼认出来正在唱歌的人，只是他现在跟上午的模样完全不一样，乖巧的面孔不复存在，戴着夸张的耳饰，黑亮的夹克剪了一半，背后涂着看不懂的符号文字，在这个混乱兴奋的房间里，他像个孩子抱着自己的玩具笑得开心，唱到动情处一把扯掉脸上的口罩，见到他的真面目以后，台下的人群跟着激动地尖叫起来。

“这孩子不去唱歌也是可惜了。”李昇勋听完那首感叹道，“都说高手在民间，我算是见到了。”

后面主持人再说什么宋旻浩听不到了，他愣愣地盯着舞台上笑着的人，台上的人意外与他对上视线，白皙的脸庞不知是热的还是害羞，渐渐染上粉色，随后姜昇润被李承俊拉过去狠狠揉了头发，窝在他人怀里笑得开怀。

“喂，旻浩，到我们了。”

李昇勋推了他一把，宋旻浩反应过来单手撑着翻上了舞台，周围响起一片口哨声，“cool——”

说唱两首就只唱了两首，李承俊递给他们话筒人就下了台跟着一起嗨，姜昇润在后头乖巧拨弄着吉他，在舞台下看到宋旻浩是有些意外的，稍后便明白了，原来今晚嘉宾是他们。

两首歌的时间很短，应台下观众要求，宋李两人又清唱了几句新歌，表演一结束姜昇润就跑下了台，热场比想象中要耗费精力，将吉他交给服务生拿去后台，一个人坐的离舞台远了些，点了一杯冰饮。

他实在是太热了。

酒吧的舞台又小又闷，又唱又跳就更热，这会儿身上汗流浃背，他急急喝了几口，却还是下不去闷热感。

“什么鬼，怎么这么热。”

各种气味溢散在空气中，姜昇润捏住了鼻子，后颈腺体那块隐隐起了热度，舞池重新热闹起来，眼前模模糊糊的，他努力甩了几下头，企图保持清醒。

“昇润好像不太对劲，哥我去看看他。”

“哎哎，旻浩，你不要乱跑了……”

李昇勋被人团团围住，宋旻浩趁机溜了出来，一路往角落去，周围突然暗了下来，舞池中心空出来一块地方，舞动着的人群停了下来。

“发生什么事了吗？”

“咦咦——？”

“抱歉，打扰大家了，今天我想在这里对我喜欢的人求婚……”

大概是某位男士征用了这个场地，宋旻浩一心只想往姜昇润所在的地方去，好不容易挤出人群，四周彻底陷入黑暗，看不清人在哪里，他着急忙慌地向四周摸去，伸出去的手突然摸到温热的身躯，“啊抱歉，我在找我朋友。”

“你的朋友叫什么名字？”

音乐与人声一起涌进来，宋旻浩有点听不见对方说了什么，灯光重新亮起的时候，他的手正被姜昇润握着，“……嗯？”

“跟朋友走散了吗，朋友叫什么名字，我带你去找他。”

姜昇润好似不认识自己，宋旻浩举起另一只手在他眼前晃了晃，对方没有反应，只是盯着自己微笑。

他的手边放着一杯冰饮，宋旻浩拿起来闻了闻，是很烈的酒，心下了然，这人现在八成是醉了。

“他叫姜昇润。”宋旻浩轻声回答。

“哦？你在找我吗？”

姜昇润低下头来，头枕在他的手上，“你身上好香，是用了什么香水？”

这句话他自己也曾对别人讲过，也从他人嘴里听过，这会儿从姜昇润嘴里吐出来却很纯真，就只是单纯的提问，对方还不自知地眨眼，宛如向人讨食的小狗，这令他想起了家里那只意大利灰灵缇。

“什么都没有涂。”

宋旻浩轻轻抚摸着他的头发，对方很享受，握着他的手嘿嘿傻笑。

“记住我的名字吧，我叫宋旻浩。”

在他耳边轻声细语，宋旻浩确信他能听到，姜昇润呆愣一阵，随后摸了摸发红的耳朵，小声嘀咕着，“怎么今天老是看到宋旻浩……”

李昇勋终于从兴奋的人群中脱身，他压低了帽檐四处寻找着宋旻浩，很快就看到乖乖坐在卡座里发呆的两个人，李昇勋赶忙跑过去，宋旻浩指了指身边的人，“我得送他回去。”

“小祖宗，你知道人住哪儿吗你就送？”

“额……好像是……”宋旻浩突然想起来什么，“我去问问朋友，他在这里驻唱应该有不少人认识他。”

很快宋旻浩就拿着朋友写好的地址过来，李昇勋看着弟弟身上没几两肉，自觉拉起坐着的人，谁知宋旻浩一把将人拉进怀里，调整了下姿势将人背起。

“你可以啊宋旻浩。”李昇勋目瞪口呆，“我还说帮你一把。”

“虽然我在减肥，力气还是有的，不要小看我啊昇勋哥。”

“贫吧你……走了走了，经纪人哥已经在外面等着了。”

喝醉的姜昇润很安静，将他塞进车里也不闹腾，宋旻浩只顾着看他，一双眼睛恨不得粘在他身上。

那股好闻的柑橘香又飘了出来，宋旻浩按耐住现在就想趴他身上闻个够的冲动，但这味道似乎越来越浓，他看了一眼李昇勋，李昇勋莫名其妙回看他，“干嘛？”

“没有闻到什么味道吗？”

“没有啊……只有你俩身上的酒味。”

宋旻浩挠挠头，难道只有自己能闻到？

将人送到公寓门口，李昇勋替他按了门铃，没一会儿从里面开了门，熟悉的人出现在门口，“昇润怎么这么晚才回来？忘带钥匙了吗？”

“秦禹哥？！”

“秦禹哥？！”

二人异口同声叫了出来，李昇勋这才想起来，前两天他们第一次见面时背着金秦禹的男生，正是眼前的姜昇润。

“到家了？”

姜昇润从宋旻浩背上醒来，隐隐约约的闻到了苹果的香气，循着香气看去，李昇勋手足无措地站在自家门口。

“谢谢你们送他回来。”

金秦禹怎么也想不到下班后还能见到这两位，此时站都站不稳的姜昇润倚靠着他，习惯性地搂住自己，“跟你们讲哦，他是……嘿嘿……”

“昇润醉了，不好意思今晚就不招待你们了。”

“嗯嗯，秦禹哥你忙。”

三人道别完，金秦禹将人带进了家门，宋旻浩眼巴巴地看着两人进去，心里不是滋味，原来他们早就在一起了吗。

“哥……”

这边姜昇润还在撒娇，整个人抱着金秦禹不撒手，被抱着的人习以为常，一边拿湿毛巾替他擦脸一边听着他的声音。

“什么事？”

“刚才很奇怪嘞，你出来接我，我忽然闻到一股苹果香。”姜昇润闭着眼小声呢喃，“还是挺好吃的苹果。”

金秦禹失笑，“你怎么知道会是好吃的苹果？”

“因为它的味道很甜呀！”


End file.
